


can we lay awhile?

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider Comfort [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Quake and Ghost Rider are enemies. But maybe they have some common ground after all?(Rated T for language)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [closemyeyesandleap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/closemyeyesandleap/gifts).



> for day 9 of Fictober! Prompt: "You shouldn't have come here." and inspired by @closemyeyesandleap who writes daisy johnson so perfectly and with so much heart and love :)

Daisy Johnson AKA Quake cried out in pain, unable to move. She was trapped in the rubble of a collapsed building, lightheaded from a chunk of concrete that fell on her.

The overhead sprinklers must’ve turned on because her face was wet but what was that odd smell, like copper?

“Blood,” she whimpered, as she glanced down at her hands. 

She had to get up, she couldn’t die here, not in the middle of the night in the bank she’d quaked in an attempt to rob it. Agent May would resurrect her to kick her ass and Coulson’s look of disappointment would finish her again. 

A loud explosion sounded, as the rest of the ceiling collapsed and her last thought before fainting was that she should’ve paid more attention to Fitz’s ramblings on structural engineering.

* * *

 

Daisy’s head hurt like hell so she knew she wasn’t dead. She groaned, and tried to sit up, but was too weak.

“You lost a lot of blood. Stay still.” 

Daisy froze at the gravelly voice. 

It was her nemesis, Robbie Reyes aka Ghost Rider. 

He wanted her out of Los Angeles because she’d been trying to catch his serial killer ass but for some inexplicable reason, he was sitting on the floor next to her, his solemn eyes trained on her movements and his mouth pulled in a flat line.

“You shouldn’t have come here,” Daisy began coldly, before gasping and coughing uncontrollably. Damn, she must’ve swallowed dust and with her screaming in pain earlier, her throat was on fire.

A rustling sounded and the scent of leather and smoke enveloped her as Robbie cradled her head gently and pulled her lay on his lap.

"You gonna finish me off and send me to hell?” Daisy muttered hoarsely, angry at herself for crawling closer. She hadn’t touched another human being in nearly a year since she left SHIELD and she wanted to weep at the contact.

Reyes snorted and pulled a bottle of cold water from his jacket pocket, and after opening it, he held it to her lips so she could drink.

She drank greedily, not caring when water dribbled out her mouth, she was parched.

“Why are you doing this?” Daisy panted, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“You’re a crazy, pain in the ass. And I want you out my city,” Robbie said softly. “But you don’t deserve to die.” He stroked her hair. “So you robbing banks now?”

“Halfway houses don't fund themselves.” Daisy closed her eyes. “Still murdering people and believing that ‘sold my soul’ bullshit?”

Robbie remained silent, carding his hands in her hair, and cuddling her close. The minutes ticked away with nothing but the sounds of their breathing, and Daisy nuzzled into his midsection. She shivered, she'd been starving for human contact. Finally, Robbie gently moved her and stood up.

“This doesn’t change anything,” Daisy bit out, bereft of his touch. “I’m still coming after you.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less, chica,” Robbie nodded. “But maybe worry about the police on the way here first.” And he walked out into the night.

Daisy scowled as she painfully stood up, her head throbbing. Her healing regeneration was fast, and the time resting with Reyes helped some. Working quickly, she got what she came for, taking wads of cash and stuffing them in her duffel bag. 

It wasn’t ideal, but she at least she was doing  _something_.

* * *

 

_**A few nights later** _

Robbie frowned when a knock sounded on his door. Nothing good ever came from visits in the middle of the night.

He cracked the door open, eyes widening when he figure in the shadows.

Quake.

“I shouldn’t have come here.” Her mouth trembled as she hugged herself. "Just wanted to um, say thanks. For helping me the other day."

Robbie sucked in a breath at how desolate she sounded and swung the door open, letting her in. Something stirred in his chest when she ducked her head and clenched her jaw like she knew she didn't belong, but she'd face him anyway.

"As long as you don't hurt my brother," he said, shutting the door. "And you don't try to kill me, it's all good." He frowned, she was normally strong as steel, even when he pulled her out of the rubble days ago. But now she seemed fragile and defeated, with slumped shoulders and downcast eyes.

"Just cause I ran you over with my van that one time," Daisy tried to joke, but her voice cracked.

“Lot’s of things we both shouldn’t do,” Robbie gave in and pulled her close, drawing her in for a hug. “But you coming to me isn’t one of them.” He stroked her hair. “Deal?”

“Deal,” she whispered. And she squeezed him tightly, nuzzling into his chest, knowing he wanted someone to hold him, too. Tomorrow they would be Quake and Ghost Rider on opposite sides, but right now, she needed some to hold her, remind her she was alive, and not fading away from life.

"Want something to eat?" Robbie's voice rumbled near her ear. "I made spaghetti."

 _"Robbie?"_ a shocked voice interrupted.

Robbie and Daisy jumped apart and looked down at Gabe, Robbie's younger brother who had rolled up and was staring at them with wide eyes.

"Hey man," Robbie tugged Daisy's hand and led her in the house. "This is my uh, friend. Daisy. She needs somewhere to crash. Is okay if she takes your room?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to put him out," Daisy protested.

"I don't sleep in my room anymore, I take the couch," Gabe's eyes narrowed. "Which you would know if you were my brother's friend." He turned to Robbie. "You need some privacy tonight or-"

" _What_? No." It was Robbie's turn to be horrified. "Go set the table and stop being stupid. Daisy's staying for dinner."

"Daisy's staying for dinner," Gabe mocked him in a sing-song voice. "Does she know you sleep with a nightlight?"

"Boy-" 

Laughter bubbled and stuck in Daisy's throat seeing the brothers interact, and she choked on her memories back on the base. She missed Mack so much it physically hurt. Jemma and Fitz. May and Coulson. 

She wiped away a tear that spilled and followed the brothers to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Ghost Rider was a damn good big brother, Daisy noticed. And a good cook. He used penne noodles because it was Gabe's favorite and the spaghetti sauce was as good as the Italian foster family that she had one summer.

"This is the most I've seen Robbie eat in a long time," Gabe observed. "You should come over more often." 

"You finished your homework?" Robbie spoke up. "I better not hear that TV on till it's done."

Gabe scowled, not liking to be reprimanded in front of a guest, but then Daisy rolled her eyes dramatically at Robbie, and he hid a grin. Daisy would be a good friend to his brother.

* * *

 

Bedtime came too soon, and Daisy didn't want to wear out her welcome.

"I didn't intend to stay the night," she said. "Dinner was more than enough and-"

"You still sleeping in that piece of shit van?" Robbie frowned.

Daisy bristled. "I live there. Show some damn respect."

Robbie rolled his eyes. "You can sleep in a bed and under a roof for one night." He took her hand. "Let me show you Gabe's room."

"Can we lay awhile?" she blurted. "Like, I won't spend the night or anything and I won't-"

"It's fine," Robbie interrupted. "Just don't smother me with a pillow."

"You know if I really wanted you dead I'd made it happen," Daisy quirked a smile when Robbie glared.

"You wanna take a shower?" 

"Let me get my things from my van-"

"We have soap and towels here." Robbie seemed almost offended. "And I can get you something to sleep in."

His pride was like hers, Daisy realized. So she used the obnoxiously scented body wash that the brothers had and dressed in the oversized t-shirt and shorts that Robbie provided.

"What bothering you?" Robbie asked when she came into his room, her cheeks pink and hair curling from the hot shower. "Why did you come here?"

Daisy inhaled. She wanted to go back to SHIELD, but how could she? She didn't belong anywhere. She sometimes heard Hive's voice. She was guilty about Lincoln's death. She was a failure.

"I'm alone," she said simply. "Like you."

* * *

 

 Robbie Reyes was a cuddler.

Daisy laid on his chest, and he stroked her hair while she snuggled on him.

"Murdering people in cold blood is still wrong," she muttered, nuzzling into him as he held her close. 

"A mortal sin," Robbie agreed, pressing his cheek against her hair. "You sound like my Parish Priest."

" _You_ sound like the nuns I grew up with," Daisy replied, rubbing her feet on his. "Always doom and gloom."

"Ah, that explains a lot." Robbie's eyes drifted closed. "What do you like for breakfast?"

And so they both lulled to sleep; Daisy by talking about pancakes, and waffles, and scrambled eggs and Robbie by listening to her soft voice. 

* * *

 

Daisy's phone went off in the wee hours of the morning. She'd programmed alerts based on the police scanner. 

"Nuh uh." Robbie rolled on her, his leg trapping her. "You're not leaving."

"I have to go," Daisy protested.

"The police and fire department got it," Robbie murmured. "You gotta rest."

"You don't tell me what to do," Daisy sputtered. 

"Daisy." Robbie sat up and blearily rubbed his eyes. "Look around. Where are you? Remember when we first met? Imagine me telling you then you'd be here cause you were lonely?"

Daisy remained silent.

"Loneliness kills." He touched her arm. "The world's not gonna end cause you took a night off."

"If you believe that, why are you out there every night?" she asked.

He laid back down and exhaled. "Cause I'm already dead."

"I feel like I am too," Daisy whispered. "Dead and fading away."

Robbie's heart clenched. "Come here, chica."

And they cuddled close with gentle touches till the morning came.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next morning** _

Robbie groaned as his alarm blared, jarring him awake.

He'd _finally_ gotten into a deep sleep with Daisy cuddled up beside him but responsibilities for the day beckoned.

He blearily shut the alarm off but Daisy mumbled in her sleep and pulled him back. "A few more minutes." She clung to him like he was her personal heater, and with a sigh, he relented, understanding what she needed, what they both did.

To touch another person and be touched, to feel warm skin and rough hands and soft hair.

It had nothing to do with romance but to remember what it meant to be alive, to be human.

" _Ay pobrecita_ ," Robbie murmured, as she nuzzled against him, like a kitten seeking warmth. With her face scrubbed of makeup and relaxed,  Quake looked so young,  almost innocent.

"Daisy," Robbie corrected himself, knowing that she was more than her Inhuman vigilante persona. She had a name and a story just like him. His brow wrinkled as he remembered what she shared last night.

Why did she grow up with nuns? 

 _I bet they spoiled her rotten,_ Robbie thought as he pulled the covers to her chin and smoothed her hair. She was strong, whip-smart and funny,  probably had everyone wrapped around her fingers.

Still, he stayed with her, his cheek pressed against hers as yearning enveloping him. An idea formed in his head, as he remembered when Gabe first started recovering from his accident. He'd improved when they had one on one time together, so pulling his phone from the charging cable on the nightstand, Robbie texted Canelo.

**_Taking a sick day today, jefe_ **

He was gonna stay home, not just for Daisy, but for him too.

Quietly, Robbie rolled out of bed to go to the bathroom, and when he came back, Canelo had replied that the day off was fine.

"Everything okay?" Daisy's voice was rough with sleep under the covers. "I can leave if you gotta go."

"I don't have to go in today." Robbie tossed his phone on the nightstand and sat on the bed, the mattress dipping with his weight.  "I can make waffles."

Daisy shifted closer, looking adorable with disheveled hair and her face peeking through the covers. "I've never had waffles from scratch before." She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"It's from pancake mix," Robbie said. "But I add vanilla and cinnamon and use butter. And we have real maple syrup cause that's the only thing Gabe likes."

"Smart kid." Daisy smiled, taking in Robbie's faded t-shirt and shorts, and his mussed hair. "And what do you like?" She reached out and stroked his rough cheek, remembering how he made her stay when she wanted to follow the siren song of the police scanners. Her smile faded. "Why do you even want me here?"

Robbie's brows furrowed, as he considered her question.

"I'd like to have a friend," he said. "We can be friends, right?"

Daisy exhaled, her eyes misting. "I don't agree with-" She blinked rapidly. "-with your _night job_. But I need a friend, too." 

"Fair enough. You can stay here. For as long as you like."

"I can't." Daisy bit her lip thinking about SHIELD but then her stomach growled loudly, and they both laughed.

"I'll get started." Robbie stood up and padded to the kitchen. He was a bachelor, but he knew Daisy would want some privacy to get ready.

Gabe had already left for school, and Robbie enjoyed the silence as he pulled out the ancient waffle iron and heated it, while he mixed the batter.

He added an extra egg, vanilla, cinnamon, and then at the end, folded in fresh blueberries and soon the house was filled with the scent of sizzling waffles.

Robbie was brewing coffee when Daisy snuck behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Hey." She pressed her cheek on his back. "What d'you need me to do?"

Robbie shivered as his skin tingled at the contact, and his throat closed up. Someone was touching him without wanting to hurt him.

"Everything's done except the coffee. Creamer is in the fridge if you need some. Sugar's on the table."

"I came just in time then." Daisy made herself at home, looking for a coffee mug. She knew she'd have to go back to SHIELD eventually, so why not enjoy some time with Robbie? She pulled out a Raiders mug, the silver and black reminding her of the gauntlets Fitz had made, and the thought dimmed her mood.

Robbie piled a plate high with  waffles and when Daisy grabbed a chair, he pulled her for a hug.

"I'm not trying to, uh, come on to you or anything," he blushed, embarrassed at how needy he was. "I just can't remember the last time I hugged someone. It feels good."

Daisy laid her head on his chest, remaining silent, as she thought about Lincoln, sadness washing over her.

"Can I sit on your lap?" She needed him to hold her.

She climbed on his lap, and let Robbie feed her a bite and even though she'd smelled how lovely it was, she wasn't prepared for the delicious taste. It was better than she'd expected, and she closed her eyes, feeling guilty at the little happiness she was allowing herself.

Sighing, she cut a piece of waffle and smeared it with butter and maple syrup and offered it to Robbie, who was looking at her intently.

 A prickle of unease went through her, and she shoved the fork to his mouth. Robbie bent his head and accepted it, chewing thoughtfully. 

"You're a damn good cook ." Daisy spoke up, changing the subject. "Maybe I could learn something from you. Are these frozen or fresh blueberries?"

"How come you grew up with nuns?" Robbie ignored her question.

"Long story, Reyes. I don't wanna talk about it."

"I'm sorry." Robbie placed her fork down. "For everything I've done to hurt you."

"Coffee's finished brewing." Daisy's eyes glimmered with tears. "Bring me a cup, let me eat in peace, and we're even." She slid off him so he could do her bidding, but this was Robbie, as stubborn as she was.

"Lay with me after breakfast, and we have a deal."

The ate breakfast, went for seconds and even though she had two cups of coffee, Daisy took a midmorning nap, nestled in Robbie's arms.

* * *

 

Gabe came home to the strangest sight, Robbie and Daisy snuggled on the couch under an old blanket, watching _The Great British Baking Show._

"You know I sleep there right?" he deadpanned as he slammed the door shut. "Do I need to get the Lysol or-?"

"Get your mind out the gutter, dumbass." Robbie patted the open spot next to him on the couch. "And come sit with us."

"Robbie's gonna bake something," Daisy piped up.

"I told you Dais, I don't bake. It's too hard."

"Baking is science. Who's the dumbass now?" Gabe put his bookbag up and rolled to the couch. Robbie helped him get on it, then as soon as he was settled he and Daisy started snarking at the show.

 _This is what life is about_ , Robbie mused, as Daisy poked him in the ribs to get his attention about a pie.  _Friends and family and love._

And all because Daisy asked him to lay with her awhile. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love interacting! Feel free to comment and leave feedback :)


End file.
